Field of the Invention
This invention relates to card handling equipment and, more particularly, relates to a card transport mechanism for use in a magnetic stripe coding assembly for applying coded information to a magnetic coating on a plastic card.
In apparatus for manipulating a plastic card and applying coded information to the magnetic stripe on the card, it is necessary to have a simple and highly reliable apparatus for engaging the card, moving it past the magnetic code applying portions of the apparatus one or more times while the code is applied and then verified. It is also necessary to provide a relatively simple means for removing defective cards from the card transfer path so that time is not wasted in the machine by performing successive operations on cards known to be defective.